This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Some power supplies operate using an asynchronous mode of operation, while other power supplies operate using a synchronous mode of operation. Power supplies that operate in the asynchronous mode of operation may include diodes coupled to the secondary winding of a transformer. Power supplies that operation in a synchronous mode of operation may include switches coupled to a secondary winding of the transformer. Asynchronous power supplies may have greater efficiency at lower output currents. Synchronous power supplies may have greater efficiency at higher output currents.